


Let It Snow

by wasteland



Series: Christmas Time [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasteland/pseuds/wasteland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel experiences snow for the first time and Dean has to explain the finer points of kissing someone under the mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, guys! This is my first work on AO3, my first Supernatural fic and the first piece of fanfiction I've written in over two years. It's a fluffy little one-shot to get me back into the swing of things and who knows? Maybe I'll write more.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> 15/12/2013 - This is now part of the "Christmas Time" series, which will be a collection of stories with a wonderful wintery theme.

“Dean, what is that?”

The sound of Cas’s voice didn’t have his attention flickering away from the crappy TV show he was watching – the finest the run-down motel room had to offer – for even a second. The angel seemed to have taken to spending nearly all his spare time with him and Sam, regardless of whether or not they were working on a case. He didn’t know whether things were particularly quiet upstairs at the moment or whether Cas had suddenly stopped caring and, in all honesty, he didn’t want to ask. What if it prompted him to disappear for weeks at a time? Dean kind of _liked_ having him around. It made a nice change from it being just him and Sam.

There was one downside to it though: the constant questions. When they were working on a case, it tended to occupy all of their attention, not leaving room for much else. Things seemed to have ground to a halt recently though, it almost seeming as though all the monsters that walked the earth were taking the Christmas period off. That couldn’t be the case, it never was, but until whatever big thing it was all leading up to happened, Dean figured the best thing he could do was have some much needed R and R, which was exactly what he was doing now. Cas though didn’t seem to understand what rest and relaxation even was. No, instead the angel had taken to constantly asking what every little thing he didn’t understand was. Apparently there was a lot he didn’t understand.

“What’s what?”

“That.”

With that particularly unhelpful description, Dean finally looked away from the TV towards where the angel was stood by the kitchen sink. Dark eyes trailed around the room, searching for whatever it was the other didn’t understand. When he didn’t find anything though, his gaze wandered to Cas’s face, only to realise that he was staring out of the window, wearing an expression of great concentration as though he was trying to puzzle out the meaning of life. Dean looked out of the window, only to frown when he saw the tiny white snowflakes falling, catching on the wind, swirling and diving before eventually dropping to the ground.

“You mean the snow? Have you…you must have seen snow before?” It was now Dean’s turn to sound confused. “You’ve been to earth loads of times, Cas. Surely you’ve seen it before?” All he got in response was a shake of his head before Cas vanished, only to reappear on the other side of the window. “Really, Cas? There’s a door right there.” The words were muttered under his breath as Dean pushed himself to his feet with a groan, already missing the comfy groove he’d made himself in the sofa. The tiny voice telling him he wanted to witness Cas’s apparent first experience of snow won over his laziness though and he grabbed his worn out old coat before hurrying round to the side of the motel.

He wasn’t entirely sure what he expected to see but it certainly wasn’t the strangely endearing sight of Cas stood with his nose pointing up to the sky, his palms held outwards and turned upwards as the snow fell onto and around him. His dark hair was already covered in tiny snowflakes, dampened by the older ones melting as the newer ones continued to fall. He looked so utterly amazed by it all, his lips parted slightly as he watched the snowflakes move towards him, that Dean couldn’t stop the small smile which curved to his lips.

“It really is the first time you’ve seen it, huh?”

Cas was silent for a moment as though he couldn’t possibly talk and appreciate the snow properly, before he eventually spoke, voice soft and full of wonder. “Yes. It’s strange. I like it.”

Laughing softly, Dean moved towards him and found himself reaching out without even thinking about it, his hand brushing over Cas’s hair as he dislodged some of the snow. The action caught him off guard; it was the sort of thing he’d do to Sam, had done countless times when they were younger, but not to Cas, although baring a tiny frown it didn’t seem that the other thought too much of it. “You know, people don’t usually stand there like that. No offense but it does make you look kind of crazy.”

Cas’s hands fell to his side then, his shoulders slumping a little, and Dean very nearly took the words back. Very nearly told him that he could stand however he wanted and it was fine. He didn’t know why it bothered him that Cas suddenly looked so dejected though he had a horrible feeling that it had something to do with the fact that he’d caused it. “How do people usually stand then?”

“They don’t. They tend to run around and throw it at each other.” He could see Cas about to ask why and he decided to beat him to it. Kind of. Without warning, he crouched down and scooped up a handful of snow before launching it at Cas, bursting out laughing when it hit his chest, a few tiny pieces flying up to shower his cheeks in the cold substance. “It’s called a snowball fight.”

Brushing one hand over his chest, Cas couldn’t help but smile at how utterly amused Dean looked with the whole thing. Mimicking the actions, he bent down and picked up some of the snow, throwing it at Dean and watching how it all broke up and rained down on him. “Is this like that practise when you are forced to kiss people, even if you don’t want to?”

Confusion overtook Dean again then, seconds ticking by before he realised what exactly Cas was talking about. “You mean mistletoe?” The nod he saw proved that’s exactly what he had been referring to. “It’s not _that_ bad. You’re not _forced_ to kiss them. It’s more of a Christmas cheer thing. Everyone likes being kissed and it’s not like you stick your tongue down their throat. It’s just one little kiss.” Cas moving closer didn’t go unnoticed by the hunter but the angel’s lack of appreciation for personal space was something he’d long since gotten used to and, really, if anyone was going to stand mere inches from him then Cas was pretty high up that list. 

“Are you not supposed to shove your tongue down people’s throats when you kiss them then?”

The question had a blush rising to the older Winchester’s cheeks though he pretended he couldn’t feel it happening. “You can sometimes. Well, not their throat exactly, but their mouth. It..err..it depends how…in to it you are. And how much you like them.”

Cas’s hand brushed over Dean’s jacket – when had he gotten that close? – as he batted away a few pieces of snow. “So, you don’t like the people who you kiss under the mistletoe that much?”

If Cas hadn’t sounded so genuinely curious then Dean would have told him that this conversation was done, run back into the house and get back into his sofa groove. He couldn’t bring himself to do it though. Something about the innocent way Cas looked at him and the way his fingers moved gently over his jacket had him rooted to the spot. “..You do sometimes. Depends who it is you’re kissing. Sometimes you’re just friends and sometimes you’re more. Sometimes you might want more. It’s just…it’s just mistletoe, Cas.” The first hints of desperation began to seep into his tone. “You’re thinking too much into it. Mistletoe is above your head and then you kiss them. That’s it.”

The angel gave a slow nod. “I see.” With that he leant forward and gently pressed his lips to Dean’s, one hand still gently resting on his chest as the other hung by his side.

As far as kisses went, it wasn’t technically the best. Cas’s eyes were open, his bright blue gaze making it impossible to look away, and his lips were motionless against Dean’s, simply resting against them rather than doing anything. That didn’t stop the slight thrill of pleasure that went through him though and it certainly didn’t stop the way his heart rate picked up as the acknowledgement of what was happening dawned on him. Cas was kissing him. Cas was _kissing him_. In the snow. Because…honestly, he had no idea. He broke the kiss without stepping back, his eyes wide as he looked at the other, noticing how he seemed as entirely unfazed by life as he usually did. “Cas...” He ignored the embarrassing way his voice caught on the word, his surprise evident. “Why?”

“You said that you just kiss them.” 

How could he sound so damn _calm_ about this? He spoke as though it was the simplest thing in the world. “When there’s mistletoe, Cas. You just kiss them when there’s _mistletoe_.”

“Ah.” He looked up above their heads then as though expecting some mistletoe to have magically appeared. All he saw was snow. “Well, at least I know what to do for next time. Honestly, Dean. All these traditions you humans have created for the birth of Christ are very strange. People never used to engage in warfare with snow and let plants dictate who they show affection to. I think I prefer the kissing one though. Perhaps next time we can do the tongue thing? After all, I do quite like you.” With that he disappeared and Dean thought for one horrible moment that he’d vanished. That was until he saw him reappear in front of the sofa inside the motel room and sit down on it.

It was only then that what Cas had just said sunk in. The tongue thing…next time. On second thoughts, perhaps it would have been better if he _had_ vanished.


End file.
